Beauty And The Beast
by Roxius
Summary: Hinata is the beauty, and Sasuke is the beast. And sometimes...those roles can be switched. SasuHina in 30 sentences. Sasuke's a bit OOC, and so is Hinata, I guess. Please R & R!


Title: Beauty and The Beast

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuHina (Sasuke X Hinata)

Summary: Hinata is the beauty, and Sasuke is the beast. And sometimes...those roles can be switched. SasuHina in 30 sentences. Sasuke's a bit OOC, and so is Hinata, I guess. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Red**

Sasuke's face was covered in red, his hands were covered in red, his clothes were covered in red...but Hinata wasn't. And it was because he had protected her to his death.

**2. Smile**

The rare smile Sasuke sometimes shown on his face gave Hinata the chills. It was such a turn-on for her...

**3. Lie**

'How long...? How long have I lied to myself about liking Naruto...just to hide my disappoint? The disappointment of never having Sasuke for myself...'

**4. Touch**

The first time Sasuke and Hinata touched, it created a situation neither of them could have expected: they fell in love.

**5. Love**

"I...I love you, Hinata..." "I love you too...Sasuke..."

**6. Flower**

Sasuke stared at the small flower in his palm and thought, 'Why did I pick this for her in the first place? It's flimsy...'

**7. Power**

Sasuke required power and nothing else...the power to defeat his brother...the power to help his friends...and the power to protect Hinata.

**8. Air**

"You are everything to me...even the air I breathe..." Sasuke purred. Hinata jokingly slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Please...don't say such cliche things like that...it's not like you, Sasuke-chan!"

**9. Bug**

It was a little awkward when Hinata nervously asked Sasuke to get a ladybug out from in between her breasts for her...

**10. Blue**

The sky was blue...and their love was just as deep.

**11. Duty**

Sasuke made it his duty to always be there to protect Hinata...even when she was in the bathroom.

**12. Fire**

As the fire raged, Sasuke closed himself from the pain. His only objective now was to find Hinata before it was too late.

**13. Food**

"GOD, HINATA! STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD! YEESH!"

**14. Light**

Sasuke's world felt a little more cheery whenever he got Hinata to smile for him.

**15. Lost**

As he collapsed to the ground, Sasuke couldn't believe he had actually lost to Hinata in a training battle. Still...it was kind of funny, too.

**16. Pain**

The pain was unbearable...as the kunai ripped deeper into his flesh...all he could think about...was his white-eyed angel...smiling down at him...

**17. God**

'If there was a god...then why couldn't He bring him back to me? Why...?'

**18. Soft**

Sasuke really wished Hinata's hair wasn't so soft. It always made him fall asleep when resting his head on it, which could cause soem embarrasing situations between them.

**19. Flying**

When they both leapt off that cliff together, Hinata felt like she was flying...if for just a moment. Then...they both hit the ground.

**20. Sex**

It was really hard for both of them the first time, but Hinata wanted to be the one who would help restore the Uchiha clan, so they kept at it.

**21. Secret**

When she asked him if she could tell him a secret, Sasuke hadn't expected a kiss on the lips.

**22. Stable**

Sasuke always seemed to be like the strong, sturdy type. It was like nothing could ever truly faze him...until Hinata saw him crying in front of his family's graves. And she started to cry too...watching such a boy hide his broken soul by acting tough...she felt bad for him...

**23. War**

When the roars of beasts erupted throughout the valley, Sasuke knew it was time to fight. Kissing both his wife and their child quickly on the forehead, he ran out the door, his Knoha headband tied tightly around his head.

**24. Strange**

Hinata was a little strange, Sasuke had to admit, but that was only one of her many positive qualities...

**25. New**

"It's not really all that new...but here you go!"

**26. Clothes**

Sasuke really wasn't sure what to say when Hinata showed off the new clothes she bought, so he just smiled and whispered, "You're beautiful..."

**27. Hollow**

The first time she met Sasuke, he seemed to be full of life. But now...he was just hollow, in both mind and soul.

**28. Hope**

Even now, Hinata always continued to hope...hope that he would come back to her one day and never leave again...

**29. Death**

It was fast and painless...but that wasn't enough to keep Sasuke from watching his white-eyed beauty be killed as well right before his own eyes.

**30. Wedding**

It was rather unfortunate, the wedding. Nearly ever Hyuga had come to the wonderous celebration...but there was no Uchiha except Sasuke there. At least...not until Itachi and Kisame barged in to congratulate the new couple before running off in comedic fashion.


End file.
